Lonely Quest
by DG Renamon
Summary: I've rated this PG13 just to be safe. This story is about Renamon's journey to become stronger and find a partner.
1. Alone

You know the drill. I don't own Digimon and I probably never will. This is my first fic so please go light on the flames but feel free on criticizing. I want to know how to improve.  
  
Anyway this is a fic about Renamon's journey to find a partner. It takes place before season three started and goes up to when it does. I use American names because I watch the American version. Seems logical don't it. In this story Renamon meets Calumon in the Digital World before he ends up in the Real World.  
  
Key:  
  
~*~ = New scene  
  
**Text**= Thoughts  
  
"Text" = talking  
  
'Text' =a quote while talking  
  
Enjoy  
  
~*~Chapter 1 Alone~*~  
  
It was nighttime in the Digital World and almost all Digimon were sleeping, except the Nocturnal types. A tall Digimon walked alone through the forests. She was on a journey, a journey to become stronger. She would fight other Digimon and load their data. She longed for power, she longed for a friend.  
  
She was tall and thin, a yellow-orange color. Her eyes were a cold, deep blue. Her face pointed at the nose, and the ears on her head ended with white tips. She had a bush of soft, white fur along her chest that ended at her stomach. Upon her shoulders tuffs of fur, almost like wings but were probably used for balance as most Digimon have them. She wore purple gloves from her tuffs to her hands where a Ying-yang was placed. The gloves ended at her fingers, which were white like her ears. Her thighs had a strange, purple symbol on them. Her legs were a white color as well and her feet ended in paws. She was topped of with a huge bushy tail, also with a white tip. Her name was Renamon.  
  
~*~  
  
She was not unknown in the area for many Digimon had fought her though not many won. When she won she would make her way to another village to fight some more. She led not a happy life, but a sad one. She had no friends and no home, but she knew that one day she would.  
  
~*~  
  
"Diamond Storm!" She yelled as she attacked her opponent with sharp diamond shards.  
  
"Rain of Pollen!" A Floramon cried. She had been disturbed from gathering food by Renamon's attack.  
  
Renamon had easily dodged the attack and appeared silently behind Floramon.  
  
"Power Paw!" Renamon jumped up as her paws began to glow. She spun around in mid air and kicked Floramon in the jaw. "No more playing around" With those words, she jumped into the air and curled up. "Diamond Storm!" Floramon screamed as the Diamonds pierced through her. She was no match for Renamon and realizing that she gave up and let her body be destroyed. "Too easy." Was all Renamon said as the space around her began to glow and the remains of her opponent were absorbed and added to her power.  
  
**With every battle comes more power... along with more pain. Will this be my life, wandering all the time, only stopping to fight?**  
  
She gazed up at the beautiful ball in the sky. It was surrounded by light and energy. Rumor had it that it was another world, filled with strange looking creatures. Only the strongest could go there. That was her number one goal.  
  
~*~  
  
Renamon found herself walking through yet another forest. Rain was pouring from the sky as if it was trying to drown her. It had been such a beautiful day, but like every day night suddenly appeared from nowhere (literally) and with that came a soft drizzle of rain. Only this time the rain fell much harder then usual. She came upon a cave and decided to stay there until the rain stopped.  
  
She walked into the cave. The entrance soon turned into a narrow tunnel. She wandered down there. Soon the flash of lightning from outside was no longer visible. She was left in the darkness.  
  
Renamon made her way blindly through the tunnel. **Will this tunnel ever stop or with it just keep going forever?** As if on cue, the tunnel opened up into a circular underground cavern. It was huge, like someone dug it over a long time, like a Drimogemon. The walls were lit with small lanterns. And a fire had burning brightly in the center. She sat down by it to stay warm and to dry off from the rain.  
  
"You sure look lonely," said a voice, "Do you want to play?"  
  
Renamon was startled, "Who are you!" She looked around, "I demand that you show yourself!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Make sure you let me know what you think. I'll be adding a new chapter as soon as I can.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. A Friend

Here's the second chapter of Lonely Quest. I'm gonna try to make this one longer than the first. If you are either forgetful or stupid this is a story about Renamon's journey to find a partner.  
  
Key:  
  
~*~ = New scene  
  
**Text**= Thoughts  
  
"Text" = talking  
  
'Text' =a quote while talking  
  
Enjoy  
  
The story will continue from Chapter 1  
  
~*~Chapter 2 A Friend~*~  
  
"You sure look lonely," said a voice, "Do you want to play?"  
  
Renamon was startled, "Who are you!" She looked around, "I demand that you show yourself!"  
  
"Let's play tag!" the voice continued, "You're it!" Then the voice faded away and all Renamon could hear was a faint laughter in the tunnels.  
  
"Get back here!" Renamon called.  
  
"You have to catch me first." A tiny voice called.  
  
Renamon used her great speed to follow the laughter echoing through the cave. She finally came to another big opening in the tunnel, also lit up. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a huge shadow near the back of the opening. They quickly narrowed as she silently walked up to the shadow. She got ready to fight the big Digimon but to her surprise, she saw no Digimon, just a little laugh. She looked down and saw a tiny little Digimon. He was white with big ears (purple tips) that shrink, grow, and acted like wings to let him glide in the air. He had large green eyes and a small little smile. His body resembles that of a hamster on two feet. He toes (if you can call them that) had purple tips. His hands had three small, black fingers on them.  
  
Renamon was mad. She had run through the caves, looking for a fight, but this is what she found, a cute little gumdrop. It definitely wasn't strong. She picked up the Digimon to eye level and looked at it coldly.  
  
"You got me!" He laughed.  
  
"How dare you waist my time! I'm too busy to play a 'game.'"  
  
The Digimon answered, "You looked like you had a lot of time. You weren't doing anything.  
  
"What's your name anyway? She asked. Creampuffmon or Marshmallowmon"  
  
"How silly. My name is Calumon." He stated while laughing.  
  
"Calumon…that sounds so familiar. I wonder where I've heard it before." She pondered. "I know. I heard some Digimon talking about him."  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Renamon hid in a tree watching two Digimon. She was going to attack them but she decided to listen to their conversation, as this was the only way she could learn information.  
  
"They say that it's the key to evolution." A Gekomon stated.  
  
"How could such a small creature be so valuable?" asked a Gatomon.  
  
"I heard that his name is Calumon. That doesn't sound like a very special name.  
  
Renamon listened some more until she had enough information. When she got bored of this, she attacked them.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
**That Calumon could make me Digivolve. Then I will surely be strong enough to go to the other world. I'll pretend to be his friend and then when he trusts me, I'll ask him to help me Digivolve. If he refuses I can always delete him.**  
  
Renamon put the Digimon down. "My apologies, Calumon. I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
  
"That's ok. What are you doing in my cave anyway?" The Calumon wondered.  
  
"So you dug these caves. I was outside in the rain and I came in here to dry off. I didn't mean to intrude."  
  
"I'm actually glad you're here." Calumon declared.  
  
"You are?" Renamon was confused for once. **Why is he glad?**  
  
Calumon jumped up and down, "Yep, yep, yep! Now I have someone to play with!"  
  
Renamon almost fell over. Here she was, standing in a cave with a 'cute' Digimon. She just stood there while Calumon jumped up and down. "Play time! Play time! Play time! Play time!" He laughed over and over. Renamon just wanted it to help her Digivolve but she couldn't help it. A smile crept across her face. Then, the impossible happened, she started to laugh. Nothing in her life had ever made her laugh, but this small happy- hamster had done it without trying.  
  
Calumon stopped, "Why are you laughing?"  
  
Renamon tried to stop, "I don't know." She managed to say before breaking into a laugh again.  
  
Calumon forgot all about his question and continued jumping.  
  
**Why am I laughing? Laughter is a weakness. But I can't stop.**  
  
Calumon landed on Renamon's head and bounced off of it just as quickly. Renamon tried to catch him but he kept jumping everywhere. This went on for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Renamon woke up. She was so tired from last night's what creatures called 'fun.' It was the first time she had ever enjoyed a moment that wasn't involving fighting. Then she thought, **Where's Calumon?** She gazed at the cave but found nothing. The dirt that she lay on had been overturned and piled into a small heap and cloth was placed over her. She got up and walked down the cave until she was at the entrance. The rain was gone and the sun was shining. She had to continue her journey, but part of her didn't want to. She wanted to stay here and 'play' with Calumon for a little while. **Just one more day.** She thought. **Then I'll leave.** She went back through the caves. **I wonder where he is.** She entered a small cave. It had a light, and some food in the corner. Lying in the center of the cave was Calumon. He was sleeping peacefully. **He's happy without me. Why would I delay my journey to stay here? He doesn't need me.** She slowly left.  
  
Walking outside, Renamon recalled her life, her childhood, it was miserable, and then the night before. She was happy. She, for once, forgot about being the strongest, or the best. Now she was giving that up to return to the heartache of a world. She hated that life, but she had to suffer. **One day it will pay off.** Renamon tried to hold back her tears but that was a battle she lost. Tears silently fell down her cheeks. She wiped her face on her glove and brought a look of false confidence upon her face. "I don't need him." She said to herself.  
  
"You don't need who?" A voice asked.  
  
Renamon turned around. "Calumon!" She exclaimed, but her joy soon faded. "Calumon, I have to go."  
  
"But we still have the rest of forever to play." He stated.  
  
That made it even harder for Renamon to fight her tears. "My life is battling. I can't stay."  
  
Calumon's ears shrunk. "Okay."  
  
Renamon turned around and walked away slowly. Calumon watched her go until she was no longer visible.  
  
~*~  
  
Renamon had walked for about a mile. She still regretted leaving but her feet told her to keep going. Her ears twitched as she heard a noise behind her. She figured it was probably a Digimon but she didn't feel like fighting so she kept walking. To her surprise, it followed her. She continued to ignore the creature.  
  
"Are you gonna turn around or not?" The voice asked.  
  
"Calumon?" Renamon questioned. Calumon jumped onto her head and Renamon started to laugh. **I'm not alone anymore.** she thought as she walked through forest with her newly found friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is. I really like this chapter. I hope you did too. What will happen next? Seriously, I have no idea. So review and give me suggestions. I want your advice. 


	3. The Wrong Evolution

Third Chapter.  Sorry I took so long to get it up but you know…school…homework…that stuff.  Let's do a brief summary.  Renamon was alone and sad until she had to stay in a cave for the night and befriended a little Calumon.  Now the Calumon is joining her on her journey.  

Key: 

~*~ = New scene

**Bold= **Thoughts

"Text" = talking

'Text' =a quote while talking

~*~Chapter 3 The Wrong Evolution~*~

Renamon and Calumon were walking through a desert.  They hadn't seen any Digimon all day and were beginning to think they were lost.

"How come all the Digimon are gone?"  Calumon asked as his ears sadly shrank.  

"I don't know but we better find some water or something to eat."  Renamon answered back.  "We won't survive much longer without water."

Calumon chirped eagerly, "I know!  Let's find a data stream.  It'll take us somewhere."

"But we don't know where.  We could end up somewhere dangerous."  The fox argued.

"It's better than wandering around here."

"You're right."  Renamon sighed.  She knew this was a bad idea.  But she couldn't change his mind.

"There's one, there's one!  Calumon happily yelled as he leaded off her head where he had been sitting and flew towards the stream of data.

"Wait!"  Renamon caught him by the ear.  "If we go in at different times we might end up in different places.  She held him in her arms as she ran towards into the data stream and disappeared.

~*~

The next thing they knew, they were spilled onto the ground.  Renamon was able to regain her balance and pevent any injury but Calumon was another story.  He had been back against the ground and was scrathed up pretty bad.  

"Are you all right?"  Renamon asked, already know the answer was no.

"Ouch."  Was all Calumon could think to say.  

Renamon sighed.  "Let's get you taken care of."  She looked at her surroundings and noticed that they were definitely not in a desert anymore.  The ground was covered in thick, green grass.  Upon the grass were light patches of snow.  She spotted a lake and brought Calumon to it.  She cleaned the scratches carefully and tied a big fern leaf over his arm, which was slightly bleeding.  She had always lived on her own and had learned many ways to heal cuts and injuries.

"Thank you so much."  Calumon chirped.  Renamon smiled at his thanks but quickly looked out in the distance.  Something was coming.

"Calumon go hide."  She ordered.

"But-"

"Go!"  She didn't mean it to sound so harsh but that's how it came out.  **I can't let him get hurt.**

Calumon slowly floated into a tree and watched sadly to see why she acted the way she did.  He soon found out.

The ground started to shake, as the creature got closer.  It was a dinosaur Digimon, blue with red stripes.  On his head was a collection of feathers and around his neck was a charm like accessory.  Allomon.

The Allomon had sensed Renamon on his land and wasn't too happy.  "Dino Burst!"  He yelled.

"Diamond Storm!"  The attack did little damage.  The Allomon swung his tail around but Renamon darted away just in time.  She jumped up and prepared to attack, only to be locked in the jaw of the giant dino beast.  She let out a loud cry in pain as his teeth mercilessly clamped down upon her.

Calumon gasped in shock.  "How can he do that?  She's going to be deleted."  Just before Allomon's mouth could close on Renamon, he slammed her down onto the ground and kicked her over with his clawed foot.  "No!"  Calumon was going to lose his friend if he didn't do something.  "Stop it!"  He screamed, emerging from the tree in which he hid.  

"Do you honestly think I would obey an insignificant creature like you?"  Allomon roared.  "Maybe you'd like to be next." 

Calumon had never truly been mad before.  "You won't hurt my friend!"  The Allomon only laughed, that is, until he saw the Tri-force on Calumon's head.

"The Catalist!"  He exclaimed.  He watched as Renamon began to glow a bright yellow.

"My…power…it's returning."  Renamon struggled to vocalize.  When she was completely surrounded by the yellow glow, Renamon suddenly felt something wrong happen.  The glow turned to fire.  When the flames deceased, a dark blue fox appeared.  She had nine tails which where tipped with red fire, much like the fire that her feet ended in.  On her head and thighs had ying-yangs on them.  She wore a black and white, striped ribbon across her neck, which was tuffed with white fur.

"I am Youkomon!"    

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There it is.  Chapter 3.  Hope you liked it.  I think I made Renamon too soft but I'll try to make that change in later chapters.


End file.
